Benjamin (BTD7: M.R)
Benjamin the Hacker is a hero which made its debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. He doesn't attack bloons directly, but increases lives and cash. At first he hacks in extra $100 every round. He costs $1020 on Easy. Upgrades Benjamin will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Generates $150 each round instead of $100 *Level 3 - Unlocks Biohack ability *Level 4 - Unlocks Skimming - Earns +$1 for every bloon spawned *Level 5 - Unlocks Bank Hack - All banks earn +$5 income *Level 6 - Unlocks Cyber Security - Restores 5 lives at the end of each round *Level 7 - Unlocks Bloon Trojan - Every few seconds sends a bloon trojan software to a random virus. Affected bloons spawn no children when popped *Level 8 - Income increased to $200 per round *Level 9 - Bank Hack increased to 8% *Level 10 - Unlocks Syphon Funding *Level 11 - Income increased to $300 per round *Level 12 - Skimming increased to +$5 per bloon *Level 13 - Biohack affects 6 monkeys *Level 14 - Cyber Security adds 10 lives per round *Level 15 - Income increased to $500 per round *Level 16 - Bloon Trojan is sent more often *Level 17 - Income increased to $800 per round *Level 18 - Bloon Trojan can affect BFBs and DDTs *Level 19 - Biohack lasts 10 seconds with no downtime and adds 2 damage for affected towers *Level 20 - Syphon Funding lasts 20 seconds and cash per pop from affected bloons is tripled *Level 21 - Bloon Trojan is sent every second *Level 22 - Unlocks Bloon Blaster Worm ability *Level 23 - Income is increased to $1000 per round *Level 24 - Income is increased to $2500 per round *Level 25 - Biohack can affect ZOMGs and BADs and all abilities have reduced cooldowns Activated Abilities *Biohack - 4 closest monkeys pop an extra layer per attack of 6 seconds. Affected monkeys can't attack for 3 seconds after the affect ends *Syphon Funding - Downgrades all newly spawned bloons by 1 rank. Cash per pop is increased. Lasts 10 seconds *Bloon Blaster Worm - Sends worm softwares to all bloons in range which hack them and make them move towards the entrance, popping a layer of every bloon that comes in contact with it. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"Rules are made to be broken!" *"Let's see what we can do here!" When Selected *"Target?" *"What next?" *"Online!" *"Yeah?" *"What's up?" *"Yes?" *"Knock it off!" - when tapped many times *"Cut it out!" - when tapped many times *"You wanna get hacked?" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Level up!" *"Nice!" *"Ha!" *"Haha!" *"Dude!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Awesome!" *"There's smart, and there's me smart!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB coming this way!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB coming this way!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG coming this way!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD coming this way!" - BAD appearance *"DDT coming this way!" - DDT appearance *"You got this, guys?" - FBT appearance *"You might wanna take a look at this." - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Mega bloon dead!" *"Huge thing dead!" When Using An Activated Ability *"Executing hack!" - Biohack *"Cash money! Begin syphoning!" - Syphon Funding *"Let's hack these peabrains!" - Bloon Blaster Worm When Bloons Leak *"Can't you guys do something?" *"Have you trying turning it off and then on again?" When All Lives Lost *"Game over man!" Trivia * He is the youngest hero at the age of 18. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters